Opposites Attract
by foxlityma
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are mortal enemies, intent on destroying one another...but is that what they really desire? Is there more to it beneath the surface of this complex relationship?
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

It was just another ordinary day in Ikebukuro. The sun was shining and the city was alive, people just going about another ordinary day in their ordinary lives.

All were unaware that they were being watched.

"Ah, good morning my humans!"

Glancing out of his glass window apartment, Izaya sat in his leather desk chair peering out at the busy scene of the streets below. He swiveled round to face the desk, only to kick it hard that the chair flew back to collide with the glass.

"My lovely humans, it's another beautiful day in Ikebukuro."

He tentatively touched the glass, so it appeared he was reaching for the people below. He sat there for a moment, with a dazed look in his eyes.

His gaze swept down the street just in time to catch a few guys fly (yes literally fly) across and disappear behind a building. His attention caught he waited, and sure enough more were sent flying following the first lot.

A smirk appeared on his face, which grew bigger...until he was laughing hysterically. When he got that out his system he spun round and slowly rose to his feet, sighing dramatically.

"It's such a beautiful day to be outside, don't you think?"

~~~~~

A couple of blocks down the high-street a bunch of (what were supposed to be tough guys) were running for dear life down the road, shoving each other out the way in desperation.

Suddenly a tall blonde man appeared from the middle of the crowd. He grabbed the nearest person to him and flung him effortlessly, with one arm, through the air!

He was dressed like a bartender, white shirt, black waistcoat and bow-tie, and pair of lightly tinted sunglasses obscured his eyes.

Shizuo Heiwajima, also known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Known mainly for causing havoc, thanks to his hair-trigger temper. Supposedly opposed to violence, when it was practically in his blood.

The crowd that surrounded him dispersed in panic and fear. Well, all except a single brunette in a black jacket and red bobble hat, his eyes concealed by a pair of black sunglasses. He watched the bartender guy throw one victim after another in his rampage. As he started heading his way though he didn't move.

Everyone around scattered as he came within a few feet. They looked at the kid like he was nuts, but none of them bothered to do anything.

The blonde charged towards him and everyone watched, stunned as he skidded to a halt but a centimetre away. He was breathing heavily, trying to rein in his anger through gritted teeth.

Then without warning he yanked the hat down over the boy's face, grabbed the back of his jacket and began speed walking down the road, dragging him behind. The kid didn't even flinch, not even a cry for help. Everyone around just stared on in utter shock and bewilderment.

Shizuo was severely pissed off, but he just kept on walking. He finally saw a secluded alleyway. Once there he shoved the kid up against the wall, but he tried to be as gentle he was possibly able. He stepped back and sighed.

"You're a complete idiot you know that!"

The young teen in front of him slowly pulled back his hat, then they both removed their glasses. Shizuo shook his head.

"You seem to be more calm now, brother."

This was none other than his younger brother, Kasuka.

"Kasuka why are you wandering around in broad daylight unprotected?"

The brunette's expression didn't change.

"I was walking down the street."

A vein on Shizuo's temple began to twitch, his temper beginning to ignite again.

"Kasuka, how many famous people do you know just go wandering around in public?"

"I'm wearing a disguise."

"A hat is not a proper disguise!"

It hadn't fooled those men back there. Somehow having seen Kasuka from somewhere, recognising that he was famous, they wanted to see how much he was worth. Unfortunately for them Shizuo was in the neighbourhood…and the rest is as they say history.

"YOU REALLY ARE A GODDAMN IDIOT! WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, AND I'M DAMN SICK AND TIRED HAVING TO KEEP MY EYE ON YOU ALL THE TIME! IT'S FUCKING IRRATING!"

Shizuo smashed a fist against the brick wall and fragments were sent flying. Kasuka didn't flinch, not even as a few crumbled shards hit his face.

All became quiet.

A sudden rising jingle broke the silence. Kasuka reached inside his pocket, brought out his phone and snapped it open.

"I have to go, nice to see you Shizu." Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, before he exited the alley.

Shizuo just stood there, not sure how long for but it felt like a long time.

"Damn it!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes with a lighter. Drawing one from the pack he put it in his mouth and lit it. He leaned back against the wall and took a long drag, closing his eyes he slowly blew out a cloud of smoke.

Though it was quiet around him, his mind was working overtime. All he could think about was his little brother, it had been quite some time since he'd last seen him...and all he did was shout at him and nearly...

"Shit!" He took another long drag, inhaling deeply. He hadn't even meant what he'd said, and his sudden outburst just now was directed more at the bastards who dared tried to hurt Kasuka. Though he'd never admit it openly, Shizuo cherished his little brother, he watched over him and got rid of any threat. Though the bodyguards hired for the brunette were more than capable of the task, Shizuo didn't trust anyone and stepped in most of the time. And despite his slight outburst just now, he would NEVER hurt Kasuka.

He left the cigarette in his mouth and shoved both hands in his pockets. Keeping his eyes shut he just stood there, letting his mind go blank and for a brief moment he felt peaceful.

Suddenly the cigarette was gone. Still in his tranquil state he didn't automatically go psycho. But when he felt a slight dull pain in his chest, he cracked an eye open.

A horrific sound erupted from the tiny alley, a huge cloud of dust followed as thousands of bricks flew and scattered across the highway. Car tyres screeched in protest as windows were smashed and drivers braked harshly, causing collisions and near misses all the way up the road.

When the dust cloud in the alley cleared, you could see there was a gigantic hole in the wall and a crack that stretched to the very top of the building. Shizuo stood facing into the alley, seriously pissed off, steam was practically coming out of his ears and his eyes were filled with a look of pure murderous intent.

Faint footsteps were heard growing louder, heading in his direction. A figure broke from the darkness into the faint light.

"Ah Shizu-chan, how's my lovely personification of violence been?" Izaya asked with a smirk.

"I-Z-A-Y-A-K-U-N!" Shizuo voice rose behind gritted teeth, his frame shook with anger.

Izaya did nothing but lift his hand up holding Shizuo's cigarette between his fingers. He looked at it curiously turning it in-between his fingers. The blonde stopped for a second and watched him confused. Izaya lifted it to his mouth and took a quick puff, blew out the toxic smoke...and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Shizu-chan how can you indulge in this kind of filthy habit?" He coughed a few more times, his eyes watering.

It took every fibre in the blondes being and beyond to not knock the damn fleas head clean off, and then pummel the rest of him into the ground. He just reached out snatched the cigarette, and through pure grit and will power managed to turn round to exit the alley.

"How disappointing."

Shizuo halted.

"What no comeback, no violent outbreak or anything?"

The blonde balled his fists at his sides, gritting his teeth. The flea was really asking for it.

"Not in the mood." The blonde mumbled in response.

Izaya cocked his head the side slightly, a snide looking grin on his face. "Don't tell me the wild beast is trying to tame itself?!" He scoffed.

Shizuo was reaching his limit, he didn't bloody need this. He heard footsteps coming closer.

"This is interesting." The raven-haired whispered as he stepped round into his field of vision. "You know it's no fun if you don't get angry." He cooed.

"Hmph and I just live for your entertainment!" The blonde growled, watching the informants every movement.

"But of course Shizu-chan, life can't just be all work and no play ne~." He made a peace sign and stuck out his tongue.

Shizuo scoffed at his gesture. "Wouldn't that be a shame, I'd hate to ruin your fun!" He balled his fists ready to attack...then paused.

Just for a second, instead of acting on pure impulse, he thought about what he was doing for just a moment.

This is how it always was. All Izaya had to do was just open his mouth, heck he just had to catch the fleas foul stench in the air and he'd be sent into a blinding rage. Well, if the flea could be so good with words, why couldn't he?

-

Izaya was wondering why he wasn't on the other side of the city by now, when a sudden look flashed in Shizuo's eyes – one he did not recognise and not altogether liked the look of.

"You know what flea, you're even more pathetic than I thought!"

Izaya stilled, but raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"Oh?"

He wasn't entirely sure where this was going.

"How boring must your small existence, meaningless as it is, be for you to find any kind of excitement from one you hate so much?"

Izaya slightly twitched...Shizuo saw it and smirked.

"Or perhaps, despite being surrounded by your precious humans, you feel more lonely then anyone in the world."

Shizuo began walking past him to the exit.

"And you think you're some kind of God..."

A slight click of metal.

"...except a God has people who lov-!"

He was cut off as he was knocked clean off his feet - with Izaya's blade digging into his throat.

"You done?" His expression was neutral, when in fact he felt very differently behind the mask he put on.

Shizuo made no attempt to move, allowing himself to be pinned by the flea was not part of his plan, in all honesty he hadn't expected Izaya to react the way he did. Izaya was more the calculative type, who never did anything without a reason, usually one that would benefit him. Shizuo figured this wasn't one of them.

"You think you know he so well you mongrel?" Izaya's voice rose with each word. "You think you can just work some therapeutic shit on me huh?"

He stared down at the beast beneath him.

"Think you understand me? Think I am as weak and simple, as to waste my time playing around with a brute like you because I'm lonely!?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes slightly. "Am I wrong?"

Izaya pressed the blade deeper – a small crimson trail ran down Shizuo's neck and still he didn't move.

Izaya smirked...then chuckled...and once again grew until his hysteria was echoing between the buildings. And in split second he ceased, his faced wiped clean of all emotion as he stared down at the blonde and leaned in closely.

On that note Shizuo thought now was good time to knock him into oblivion, he'd managed to rile the flea up enough that his usual cocky and playful demeanour had vanished, so much so the oh-so-perfect mask he wore to hide his true emotions had slightly chipped.

That is he would have...if he could move at all.

He tried lifting his limps but found them heavy and lifeless, he growled in frustration only to notice that smug smirk spreading on the fleas face.

"I think you'll find, I'm not as predictable as you think." He purred.

"Wha-"

Izaya reached into his pocket and brought out a syringe, the contents were empty.

"Shinra maybe a clown, but he's good at what he does."

He twiddled with the plastic in his hand, while his other hand still held the blade. "In full concentrated form it would kill almost instantaneously."

It took Shizuo a moment to understand, that dull pain in his chest from before. The blonde growled in frustration. Well, no one could say Izaya didn't come prepared.

"The effects should ware off completely, in an hour or so..."

He leaned in closely to the slight dip in Shizuo's neck, where a small pool of blood had started forming.

"...until then your utterly helpless."

He lashed his tongue out, tasting some of the red liquid.

Shizuo was now roaring in anger – and disgust as the slightest of shivers ran up his spine as the flea had barely touched him.

"You're a fucking psycho!"

"Ah ah ah my dear Shizu-chan, I am the one who gives meaning to your existence."

"What the-?"

"All that crap about me being lonely...you are no different."

Shizuo stiffened.

"You want to be closer to people, to be accepted and loved, but we both know that that is impossible."

Shizuo glared up at him.

"Inevitably all a rabid dog can do is just wait to be shot in the head."

"B-Bastard!"

Izaya leaned in, with a flick of his wrist his knife was now sheathed. Interlocking his fingers he supported his chin, his elbows digging into Shizuo's chest. He cocked his head to one side, clearly beyond amused by the blonde's efforts to try to move. He leaned in even closer till he was right by his ear and whispered.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'll wait patiently for the day I put you out of your misery."

Shizuo had half a mind to spit in his face, and then beat himself bloody for allowing himself to get into this situation. He could hardly move anything. He thought for a second of any alternative, and got nothing.

Well, since he couldn't use his fists, he might as well use the only weapon he had.

"Then why didn't you use that little concoction of Shinra's to do just that?"

"Hm?"

"You obviously had every intention to use that on me, and yet you bring a more harmless version, why?"

Izaya didn't respond.

"Why keep me alive if you hate me so much?"

Still nothing.

"I must say I never took you as the stupid kin-"

His words were stolen - by the raven's lips.

Shizuo went motionless.

He had to consciously think about blinking...and breathing.

Izaya's tongue run along his upper lip. He felt sick to his stomach…at first. A strange feeling came over him, his body starting to react differently. He couldn't fight it, Oh he wanted to, but the feeling only got stronger. A warmth building within him that he could not control. You can imagine his ultimate surprise when he found himself reciprocating Izaya's actions. His own tongue entangling with his, his lips moving beneath his of their own accord.

How the fuck did he get into this situation?

He felt Izaya's finger's fiddling with his shirt collar and hook a finger under his bow tie. Pulling back for a second to gasp for breath, Izaya's facial expression was unreadable.

Shizuo was panting, but managed to ask, "What the fuck was that?" It surprised him how calm he sounded given the predicament, he could feel heat rising in his face and tried desperately to beat it down.

The raven looked down at him for what felt like an eternity, his gaze was intense, and Shizuo could have sworn that there was a slightly darker tinge of colour to his face.

"Hm." Then Izaya slowly got to his feet. "You're no fun after all Shizu-chan." He headed for the exit, taking one last second to look back over his shoulder, a smirk spreading across his face as he spread his arms wide and twirled round with a little hop. "But I'll continue to play with you till the end!"

And with that he skipped off out of sight, twirling Shizuo's bow tie in one hand.

Shizuo just lay there, completely paralyzed and unable to move. The serum had already started to wear off, the flea obviously lying about how long the effect would last, so he could have stood up at least if he had wanted to. But he couldn't. He just lay there. Then his frame shook as his rage exploded!

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

-

A block or so away Izaya took a sharp turn into another secluded back alley. He came to halt further down, completely out of sight from anyone. He stumbled, turning so his back was supported by the wall, he just stared into the darkness, and slowly brought up his hand to cover his face, the bow tie dangling from his palm. He chuckled to himself as the sounds of the city faded away into the background.

-

The sky grew dark as the sun set, dark clouds blocking out the tiny lights of the stars and shielding the moon, soon enough thunder rumbled over the city and the rain followed. Shizuo stared out at the rain through his apartment window, watching the droplets slide down the glass in rapid little rivers as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Stepping away he walked over to his bed and flopped down on his back, a wet towel draped over his bare shoulders. He stared up at the ceiling, watching a small fly swarm around the bare light bulb, trying desperately to land on the extremely hot glass.

For some reason he found the sight transfixing and got him thinking. The fly drawn to the brightness and heat of the light, yet never able to touch it long enough before it started to burn.

The corner of his mouth tugged up in a small smile which quickly faded. Briskly he swiped the cigarette out of his mouth, stabbing it forcefully into the ash cray by his bedside, blowing out one more billowing cloud of toxic fumes. His breath carried a strong minty edge to it thanks to the whole hour he'd spent scrubbing away at the inside of his mouth. Unfortunately the memory of a certain person's mouth on his was still vivid in his mind, making him want to repeat the whole sanitising process again! He growled in frustration, not so much for what the conniving bastard had done but more at himself for allowing it to happen. Just recalling his actions made him want to gag and curl deeper into himself as an uncontrollable blush covered his cheeks.

Not bothering to put a t-shirt on, he turned onto his side, mumbling curses to himself before drifting off to sleep. His dreams however were not nearly as simple.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: House-call

It was morning when Izaya finally made his way back to his apartment. The front door was locked so Namie wasn't around, not that it mattered much, he was however slightly relieved there were no scrutinising looks at this time. He was soaked through from the rain, that had only just started to let up. He kicked his soggy shoes to one side, and let his jacket slip from his shoulders and onto the floor with a wet sound.

Once he was in his room he started to strip, throwing his wet clothes over the radiator and changing into a fresh pair of grey shorts and white socks, skipping the t-shirt and grabbing a dark magenta hoodie from the drawer and pulled it over his head. Though his hair was still damp he didn't hesitate to crawl on top of the bed to bury his head in the soft pillow.

He was tired, but for some reason he felt utterly restless. He tossed and turned back and forth but couldn't get comfortable. His head was starting to hurt, probably a sign of fever from being out in the cold, wet weather all night, though he hardly ever got ill. 'Oh great, that's all I need!' he thought. He turned to lay on his back and just stared up at the blank ceiling. He suddenly realised he was still clinging on to the black bow tie he had snatched from Shizu-chan's neck. He glared at it for a long time, before crushing it in his palm and hurling it across the room not caring where it ended up, as long as it was out of his sight. He didn't know why he had even taken the damn thing in the first place, perhaps to piss off Shizuo some more...

In his mind he kept replaying yesterday's events over and over. He tried to focus on anything else; like the appointments that were lined up for the rest of the week, or the blackmail he had stashed away and how he should go about using it. But no, all he could picture in his mind was Shizu-chan, his knife at his throat and the bitter, metallic taste of blood on his tongue…the taste that still lingered at the back of his throat.

"Tsk disgusting!"

He bit his lip and smacked his forehead, which only made his head throb even more. He still couldn't figure out how it had all gotten out of hand so fast. He never acted on impulse, he didn't even remember registering the thought. He just felt every nerve in his body fly into action without conscious control by Shizu-chan's words. It wasn't even that he had been offended, he had just…reacted.

One of the main reasons he loved his precious humans so much was because of their reactions, he wanted to witness all of them which lead him to create situations, predicting what would happen and seeing if he was right, usually he was. The tall blonde however was a particular interest to him only because he wasn't human. His reactions were usually all the same - he'd get angry and throw something, 'like a child' he mused with a slight chuckle. He had expected no less today, but something had changed, something he had not been able to predict, Shizu-chan had changed the game. Curious by this sudden shift, Izaya had reacted in a split-second, believing that the blonde would resort back to his usual self after what he'd done…as a last resort…yet he had been wrong again!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a creaking door. Izaya bolted upright, and immediately regretted it when his vision went slightly blurry and he swayed from dizziness, his head was killing him! He was annoyed more with himself for not sensing someone approaching earlier, he was slightly losing his edge, and Izaya Orihara never liked to lose.

"I-Z-A-Y-A-N-I-I-C-H-A-N?"

For a single heart-stopping moment he thought it was Shizuo, but slightly relaxed when the "nii-chan" part was added…just slightly.

A girl with brown eyes, matching long brown hair tied in two plaits, and pink spectacles poked her head from behind the door.

"Ooohhh so you are here!" The girl cooed, skipping into the room. Izaya couldn't actually believe it, he stared blankly at his younger sister Mairu, raising an eyebrow. He glanced towards the door just in time to see another girl with the same exact brown hair, but in a shorter style with a much calmer approach compared to her sister's bubbly entrance. Kururi slowly tilted her head in Izaya's direction as she walked to stand next to Mairu. These were none other than Izaya's very own sisters, twins to be exact, Mairu and Kururi Orihara.

No one said a word for a good 2 minutes, before Izaya finally gave in.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled while clutching his forehead, he started to feel very warm and his breath started coming short. Which seemed a pretty reasonable question to ask, considering he didn't see his sister's ever! And they certainly didn't pay random visits to each other.

"WOW Izaya-nii your rooms huge!" Mairu exclaimed twirling round to emphasise her point, carrying on as if he hadn't spoken. She ended up flopping down across the end of his bed, imitating a snow angel.

"It is rather big." Kururi added, in a melancholy voice her expression not wavering.

She came round the opposite side of bed and just like Mairu flopped back, with not near as much exaggeration. Izaya sat there not sure what to do, he wasn't thinking clearly and he wasn't in peak form so he had to be careful. Sure they were his younger sisters, but he made it a point in life to never look down on them, or underestimate them in anyway, they were not all they appeared to be. Composing himself slightly, he narrowed his eyes at the young teen girls with complete indifference, his expression blank. Then he smirked, eyes closed.

"As much as I welcome your company my dear sisters, I'd like to know why you think you can come waltzing into my apartment uninvited."

"AH Izaya-nii your so mean!" Mairu wined, looking at him with a hurt expression.

"We were nearby." Kururi stated.

"Yeah and we wanted to see what our big brother-nii was up to!" Mairu beamed.

Somehow Izaya doubted that, but he didn't bother to question their true motives

"If you must know I was asleep."

Mairu rose up on her hands and knees and crawled towards him giggling. Izaya looked up at the sound, and was meet with a dead serious expression.

"You can't lie to us Izaya-nii."

Izaya's gaze wavered ever so slightly under Mairu's intense stare, looking directly into his eyes. He noticed behind her Kururi was looking the same way, expression still the same but that didn't make the eye-contact she was giving him any less intense. Indeed these girls were never to be taken lightly. That's when Mairu expression brightened suddenly, to a rather innocent face, looking up she placed the back of her hand to her brother's head. He involuntarily shivered from the coldness of her hand meeting his flustered hot skin unexpectedly. Mairu gasped and her eyes widened.

"Kururi-nii quick call Shinra-san Izaya-nii's got the flu!" Mairu flayed her arms about frantically while Kururi slowly rose up off the bed and brought out her phone.

Izaya quirked a brow at her reaction, and let out a deep sigh. "That won't be necessary."

Both girls turned to him.

"Eh! But your face is all red!"

"It's nothing."

"I practically burnt my hand when I touched your forehead!" The spectacled girl blew on her hand and shook it lightly as if cool it.

Izaya could have done without the drama, but he played along, wiping his forehead clearing the sweat that had started to form. He felt like an oven, his breathing was ragged and his eyesight kept going in and out of focus, though he was doing a damn good job of maintaining his usual smug and casual demeanour.

"Don't be silly, I just need some rest, so if you don't mind…" He waved his hand gesturing for them to leave, but neither girl made any attempt to. Mairu pulled a quizzical look as if she were thinking and scratched her head. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers.

"I know let's make some soup!"

Izaya blinked.

"Miso soup?"

"Great idea Kururi-nee, soup always helps!" Their brother didn't even get a chance to protest before Mairu leapt off the bed and dragged her older sister out the room with her. He sighed in defeat, deciding to lay down and try to rest again. He was starting to doze when he heard banging and crashing from the kitchen area.

"EAT UP IZAYA-NII!" Izaya winced from the sudden burst of noise right near his ear. He turned over leisurely before being presented with a small tray and a bowl of steaming soup. Both girls hopped onto his bed, kneeling right in front of him, whilst resting the tray on the covers. He peered down at the mixture, lowering his lashes letting only a slither of chocolate brown was visible, the tone almost dark enough that the trick of the light made them appear almost dark red.

A smile gradually graced his features as he returned his gaze languidly back up to his sister's expectant faces. Bringing his knees up so he could support his elbow, resting his face in his palm, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Leaning forward slightly he dipped the spoon in the hot mixture, bringing it eye level with the girls before gently swaying it back and forth.

"Won't you have some? Growing girls should have first taste." He cooed. The raven's eyes held a mischievous glint to them, as he eyed both girls. His sisters intently watched his every move, from the slight sway of the spoon, to the twitch of the corner of his mouth as the smug smirk slightly elongated. He knew given the chance they would gladly see him dead if they could get a chance to meet their precious idol Kasuka a.k.a Shizu-chan's younger brother. (that was an ironic situation in itself). He was playing with them, daring them in order to prove a point, and happily give him a reason to call. And to have a little fun.

The atmosphere in the room shifted, becoming more intense and dangerous.

"Aw you really are mean Izaya-nii." Mairu beamed with her eyes closed, while Kururi just shook her head from side to side in agreement with her. With that Mairu leaned forward her mouth coming into contact with the metal tip, loudly slurping taking in some of the mixture before proceeding to gulp exaggeratedly.

"Delicious~!" She chirped, just as Kururi leaned following her sister's incentive and dipping the tip of her tongue into the small pool of soup, pulling back to lick her lips clean.

Satisfied that he had effectively called their bluff and was not contaminated in anyway, he himself began to indulge in the warm meal, finishing it off.

"There we go, you should feel good now?" Mairu took the tray and placed it on the side.

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle at that moment. The two sisters who he hardly saw or took the time to talk to, were here now in his apartment making him soup to help him supposedly feel better.

Suddenly he heard the slight snip of metal and snapped back to reality. Whilst out of it Mairu had been busy handcuffing him to the bed post…

Kururi pushed him down flat to the bed, letting Mairu seize his other wrist and snap the other cuff on. It struck Izaya that the cuffs had pink fur decorating them. He felt more heat rise to his face, which had nothing to do with his fever, but he maintained his composure.

"There we go!" Mairu said triumphantly dusting her hands off.

"Well well I must say I never would have expected you to invlove me in your dirty fantasies...and I'm sure you have many." The raven-haired chuckled.

Mairu turned to him, leaning down to rest her elbow and support her head at the same time on the covers. A smile graced her lips and she rose the other hand, using one finger to poke her brother square in the forehead.

"Oh Izaya-nii has a dirty mind..."

"Shall we call Shizuo-san now?" Kururi inquired.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3: Troublesome

Izaya could only look on as his sister Kururi whipped out her mobile, and began scrolling through to the desired contact. He quirked a brow, wondering how on earth they had come by the protozoans phone number? Though thinking about it, he wouldn't put anything past them, these were _**his**_ sisters after all...anyway wasn't like it was hard info to dig up. He should know.

"Shizuo-san shouldn't be long." Kururi absent-mindedly stated still scrolling, Mairu giving her a brisk nod in response.

Suddenly a small chuckle filtered through the air. The young twins stopped and looked over at their somewhat helpless brother, his head thrown back releasing his uncontrollable laughter.

"You really think that'll work?" He calmed himself enough to speak, his bangs stuck to his forehead due to the uncontrollable amount of perspiration, but parted enough to reveal the clear glint of amusement flashing in his eyes. His sister's just stared at him, Mairu tipping her head forward, glasses sliding slightly down her nose.

"Eh why not? Shizuo-san always said he would let us have Kasuka if we handed you to him." She stated unfazed by the prospect entirely.

The raven-haired male was in no way surprised if anything he predicted as much. He knew his siblings would be in no way grieved at his loss, and were completely content sacrificing their only brother, in exchange for their precious Kasuka. He sighed dramatically, closing his eyes, leaning his head back to rest on his bound hands, raising his eyelids to stare at the blank ceiling.

"Then you obviously don't know Shizu-chan." He murmured in a slight daze.

The sister's blinked. "Eh what you mean nii-san?"

He couldn't help but wince at the term, it sounded so unnatural coming from their lips, but he answered anyway, cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrows at them.

"You really think he'll even take the time to listen to you? Although he prizes his dear little brother Kasuka above anything else, you wouldn't think such a hateful creature capable of it."

His attention shifted when young Kururi started to make her way up the bed, till she was alongside her brother's chest resting on her knees. Inquisitively she looked down at him before asking.

"You speak about him as if he's not human nii-chan."

The raven's expression morphed from one of an incredulous surprise to a hard edge frown in the blink of an eye. "He's a ** _monster_**."

Mairu caught the way he emphasised, his tone almost angry.

"Do you hate him Izaya-nii?" She asked innocently.

Another soft chuckle, with a rather passive expression now adorned on his features.

"Hate is not a strong enough term for how I feel about him, more than anything in this world...I wish he would disappear..." His voice began to drift off towards the end as he became submerged in his thoughts. A heavy silence followed, the twins peering down at him blankly.

On the streets of Ikebukuro a tall tanned man with dreads, dressed in simple suit and glasses was making his way down the road, or at least trying to, sighing heavily he turned around for what must have been the fifth time already within the last 10 minutes. Sure enough, he saw the tall blonde he was looking for a good 20 metres further back than him, in half a daze with a nearly burnt cigarette in his mouth.

"Earth to Shizuo!"

The blonde took his time in acknowledging his friend, casting his gaze slowly upward from his previous fascination with the pavement.

"You okay man you seem really out it?" Tom asked leaning forward slightly to get a better look behind the tinted glasses covering the man's eyes.

"Hn?" Shizuo mumbled obviously not hundred percent with him. Tom sighed again and shrugged his shoulders turning to continue on his way.

"If you don't wanna talk about it fine, but come on we got work to do."

Shizuo sighed to himself, he felt bad for not speaking to Tom more seriously, and after all, he was one of the few friends he actually had, if you didn't count the infamous headless rider, otherwise known as Celty Sturluson. To be honest, **he** didn't even know what was up, he just felt like staying in his apartment all day, smoking cigarettes and not bothering to do anything. When Tom had called informing him of a job earlier, he'd felt guilty for turning him down without any real reason. Then without warning his phone rang in his pocket.

"Would you hurry it up please, we gotta go!" He looked on without answering and sure enough, Tom was further along waving impatiently, his phone up against his ear. But now he was causing more hassle instead, groaning he ruffled his hair trying to bury his thoughts and carry on. He was just about to try and catch his friend up when his phone again.

"I get it, Tom, I'm moving." He answered automatically.

Suddenly he stopped dead.

There was a loud crack of plastic and glass, before the raging blonde took off full speed down the street, heading straight towards Tom.

"Hey, Shi-!"

The man had no time to say anything as the tall figure sped past in a blur of movement, not even bothering to stop and explain. Tom could only look on, and pray for whoever's soul that was on the receiving end of that wrath.

Izaya was beginning to grow bored of this game. The mischievous twins were always fun to occasionally mess with, and he didn't even mind it the other way round, it kept him entertained for a while. He tugged slightly at his bonds, only to find his fever appeared to be getting worse, affecting his entire body making his muscles ache and quiver at even the barest movement. In addition to the cold sweats, all he wanted to do right then was roll over to sleep. However this was becoming tiresome, nothing was happening, they hadn't said a word for a good 10 minutes and he wasn't exactly going to initiate small talk!

The twins were completely ignoring him, currently texting what appeared to be each other, despite the fact they were together. Obviously not wanting to be overheard by their big brother, not that the informant cared much. They were never really a point of interest to him, although there were things he wasn't aware of about them, he usually thought twice before prying. Although right now he would have much liked to know what their objective was.

A horrific crash echoed throughout the apartment, making all three pairs of eyes turn towards the doorway. Sure enough, a figure stepped through the doorway...in the shape of Shizuo Heiwajima.

"I-Z-A-Y-A-!"

Izaya had to take a second to process before a wide smirk covered his face.

"Ah Shizu-chan, you know it's rude not to knock before entering~" He cooed, trying to keep his voice from wavering as his vision started to mist over slightly.

" .He?!" Came the gritted reply, words barely audible sounded more like a growl.

Izaya flicked his eyes about, at an evident loss. "Where's w-?"

"Where IS HE?" Shizuo stomped round the bedside, completely oblivious it seemed to the two young girls perched there, utterly disregarding them wasn't his intention, unfortunately, they were related to this trash.

Instead, his eyes were honed in on the cocky parasite, who he now noticed was restrained by his wrists by...were they...handcuffs? Although he was confused, he figured knowing would be much worse, so he didn't bother. He yanked the flea up by his hoodie to bring him eye level, all the while he had that irritating smirk on his face!

"Well Shizu-chan this is certainly a surprise, do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the bullshit you louse! Where is he?!" The blonde demanded outright.

Now Izaya was really baffled. That was until he glanced towards his sister's. Shizuo followed his gaze to find the two girls just sitting there, grinning at each other.

"Well think it's time to go!" Mairu yawned whilst stretching, Kururi nodded in agreement as they began to edge off the mattress.

"Hold it!" Shizuo dumped the flea carelessly back down, before reaching over and picking both girls up clean off their feet by their hoods. The twins didn't protest, except for an exaggerated gasp from Mairu, tucking their legs underneath themselves and balling their fists made them look like tiny kittens being held by the scruff.

"What the hell did you do?" The tall blonde sighed heavily, but with no anger? Izaya was certainly surprised by this, normally anything to do with Kasuka sent him into an uncontrollable frenzy (like just now), but speaking to the twins he sounded more like a parent questioning a small child when they'd been naughty. The young informant had never seen this side of the beast, and for just a moment he wondered what he would have to do to get that kind of reaction.

"Ohhh Shizuo-san, put us down!" Mairu whined.

"We have to go." Kururi added.

"Not till you explain this shit!"

"Now now, Shizu-chan language, there are young girls present." Izaya chided again with a smirk.

All he received from that was a death glare and slight 'tsk!' before he was ignored again. The raven-haired didn't much care for that.

"Ugh alright, well you see we came to visit Izaya-nii, and he didn't look very good, had a fever, his face was all red..." Mairu suddenly began ranting on giving unnecessary detail to the past events. Kururi, of course, didn't interject once, her sister was babbling so fast that even if she wanted to she couldn't.

"...then you came bursting through the door, and now won't let us LEAVE!" Mairu exclaimed at the end having finished her speech. The prattle was being to give their dear brother a headache.

"Oh sister you forgot about Yuuhei-san." Her short-haired sister whispered towards her. Izaya just stared on at them, it was times like this he wondered how he was related to these two, but what astounded him, even more, was how Shizu-chan had stayed calm during all this! Looking up he saw the blonde's mouth was a taught line, indicating frustration but he didn't utter a word. Then he sighed heavily.

"He's not here is he?" He grumbled.

"No." The twins replied simultaneously.

And with that Shizuo dumped them on the floor with a thud.

"So what's the joke?" This time it was clear he was directing the question to the raven on the bed.

"Don't look at me Shizu-chan, I had nothing to do with this." Izaya replied smoothly, although he was starting to feel the full effects of his fever, he involuntarily shivered and brought his legs up closer to himself.

"Is that so?" Shizuo smirked before casually plonking himself down on the bed beside the flea. Izaya tried discreetly to inch away, the way the blonde was behaving right now was unusual, and although he was utterly curious at the change, he felt ever so slightly on edge.

Without warning said blonde began leaning over the helpless informant, directly above his face by a few inches, and whispered. "Aren't I the guy who prizes his little brother above everything?"

Izaya furrowed his brow for but a second before...

 _"You do know this is the guy who prizes his dear little brother above anything else, though you wouldn't think such a hateful creature capable of it."_

The exact words he had said to his sister's...then it all made sense.

"They called you didn't they."

"All I heard was your obnoxious voice." The blonde growled.

Izaya cocked a brow and giggled. "And you heard dear 'Kasuka' and you came charging here to get him."

"You're a bastard!"

"Honestly Shizu-chan I had nothing to do with it, ask the-" But his words were cut short when he realised his clever little siblings had escaped.

"Oh well~" He mused.

"Whenever something is going on it always has your stink about it!" The blonde snarled, continuing without acknowledging the girl's departure. Izaya flicked his eyes back, mentally composing himself from the change in the situation, but not breaking his normal façade in the slightest.

"Eh heheh still don't believe in that 1% huh?" The raven chided back.

" .Bit!"

"Hm, of course, you wouldn't…"

Déjà vu.

"Well feel free to trample through my apartment, Kasuka isn't here."

Instead, the blonde ignored him scoffing to himself before trailing his gaze upwards.

"So what's with the handcuffs?"

This was boring.

"Ne my sisters tried restraining me."

"Tr-"

Shizuo didn't get a chance to finish, his words cut short by a sharp but more annoying pain that occurred in his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

The blonde had to take a moment to recover before registering the flea, with that ever present growing smirk and amusing flint to his eyes, now holding the small blade that was embedded in his shoulder with his now free hand.

"It's simple really, it's surprising criminals don't get loose more often, any simple minded person can do it…" The raven continued looking away thoughtfully. "…which includes you of course…though that wouldn't likely happen…"

The blonde slowly looked back up at the smug informant…and did nothing. Izaya registered the lack of reaction and couldn't help the mental 'tsk' and irritation that rose up in him.

"…probably have to resort to a cow prod or something, is that what they did last time? I can't recall, eh Shizu-chan?" The raven whispered malevolently. Shizuo glowered back at him, knowing full well what he was referring to. He remembered the amount of prods and chains it had taken the police to restrain him that time he got arrested, that time he'd been set up, by this scum of existence. The reason his life was a living hell!

They stared down for a good while before the blonde eventually sighed.

"Hmm?" Izaya cocked his head before the tall blonde pulled back unfazed by his wound and stood. Izaya blinked knife still in hand, slightly tainted with blood, it hadn't gone as deep as he thought, oh well.

His thoughts were cut short by the forcible ripping of fabric. A near gasp escaped him as he was pinned down to the bed by his free arm, his other still restrained by the head post, got a sharp pulling to which he slightly winced.

"W-!" Before he realised what was happening the crimson hoodie he was wearing was uncaringly torn in half. The raven stared unbelievingly at the beast currently hovering over him, a large part of the red fabric in the ball of his fist.

"Ah that was my favourite hoodie~!" He whined half-heartedly.

Seconds past silently before the blonde male stood without a word.

Izaya was stunned enough not to keep track of his breathing, which had noticeably turned into ragged short breaths. His fever spiked even more and his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the sudden rush of air that covered his now exposed chest and torso only made things worse. He looked on as Shizuo took the fabric strip and stuffed it under his shirt over the slightly bleeding wound, on closer inspection it appeared that it hadn't spread through the material too much, to the blonde's relief.

"Phew, they weren't ruined." He mumbled more to himself. Izaya 'tsked' again and it was only when Shizuo's eyes flicked back to him that he realised his mistake, this time he'd done it out loud.

"What's with you?"

Izaya went on playing the whimsical carefree act. "Geez all I wanted was a nice little time to myself, and my apartment gets broken into and I become the victim of a beast who gets his kicks from violent harassment!"

"Huh?"

"Ripping someone's shirt off them against their will can clearly be called harassment, didn't anyone ever tell you that?" He sneered still smirking. The blonde didn't respond.

"Not that I should expect anything more from you."

Still nothing. Scoffing the informant leant back, relaxing ever so slightly, closing his eyes.

"You truly are a monster Shizu-chan." He slowly opened his eyes only to find said beast peering down at him, his usual concealing sunglasses gone, leaving him no choice but to stare directly into those hazel brown eyes. Normally consumed with fiery rage, expect there was none…

"And what do you expect from me Izaya?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
